


You Are My Sugar Rush

by SungieSpice



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Baking, Based on Netflix’ Sugar Rush, Boys In Love, Competition, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Lots of Isomalt, M/M, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SungieSpice/pseuds/SungieSpice
Summary: Minsung Bakers!AU where Jisung and Minho, owners of “Booster Bakery” compete in the popular baking competition, “Sugar Rush.” Jisung is determined and would stop at nothing to win. While Minho is just making sure his boyfriend won’t burn the whole kitchen down.
Relationships: Bang chan/ Kim Hongjoong, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	You Are My Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic. Just pure fluff so please enjoy :D

———-*＊✿❀  
Jisung eyes the other couples as they settle into their designated kitchens. He doesn’t really mean to stare, but he obviously needed to scope out and analyze his enemies before the competition started.

1 month prior, he and his boyfriend received an invitation to compete in the show with 3 other couples. Of course Jisung and Minho were delighted! They had watched every episode of every season on Netflix. After all, they did own their own bakery, “Booster Bakery”. Not the greatest name, but it was better than Jisung’s earlier ideas, which included almost naming the shop, “$wagCakes.” 

Jisung likes to think that they’re the best of the best. Nobody can bake a mean cheesecake like Jisung could. Now, would Jisung call himself competitive? Absolutely, yes.

Now here he is, staring suspiciously at an elderly couple. Jisung lies. They aren’t elderly, but they seem to be the eldest competitors here- and Jisung could already tell by their faces that they’d cause him trouble. Jisung focuses on the brown haired man. He looks like a cuddly bear, Jisung thinks. He then focuses on his partner, a pale, blonde headed man who looked like he had been hitting the gym. ‘Humph. He may have bigger muscles than me but I bet he can’t make a fondant squirrel in less than 10 minutes.’

“Baby, are you trying to intimidate the other bakers again? You know you’re as intimidating as a potted succulent, right?” Jisung huffs as his inner monologue was disrupted by the older man.

“That is not true! Remember how I intimidated your cousin at the barbeque last week?” Jisung retorted.

Minho pauses and looks the squirrel-like boy in the eye, “Sungie, he was 9.” “Okay! Okay! I may not be scary but I can still try to be!” Jisung pouted. “Sure, Hannie,” Minho laughs at his smaller boyfriend before bringing out their cupcake trays. Jisung is already jittery with excitement as the guest judge was none other than Kim Seungmin, Korea’s top idol singer! Jisung was a huge fan. As always, The first task was to create fabulous cupcakes for the judges. They just had to wait until the theme of the day was announced. Jisung hoped it had something to do with chocolate. He had bled, sweat, and cried (not literally) over trying to temper chocolate. After what seemed like the 325th attempt, he finally got it and had been an expert since. Of course, he wouldn’t have learned it without Minho, who was a chocolatier, turned Jisung’s assistant baker and chocolate expert. 

After having organized their kitchen, the hosts gather all of the bakers’ attention to start the competition. However, before starting, clips of each couple’s introductions started to play on the screens. They would highlight the contestants, their skills, as well as their strengths in the kitchen.

Hwang Hyunjin and Yang Jeongin:  
Two handsome men around Jisung’s age appeared on screen wearing matching orange sweaters and denim aprons with foxes on them.

“Hello everyone! We’re Hyunin and we own ‘Foxy Cake Box!’ We started off working together at a pastry shop, but when we got engaged, we decided to open up our own place. It was tough at first, but Jeongin’s specialty cakes really started to bring in customers from all over the city.” The taller boy, Hyunjin smiles at his fiancé. “But customers also love hyung’s lemon squares and egg tarts,” the younger boys adds, smiling at the camera before it switches to the next couple. The judges coo at their introduction, especially at the fox eyed young man.

Seo Changbin and Lee Felix:  
“YOHH, we’re Changlix and we’re going to absolutely wreck this competition!” A short, muscular man and a freckled, red haired male practically shout in the clip. They’re wearing baggy, black t-shirts with a contrasting set of matching bright pink aprons with embroidered purple flowers and... pigs?

“We used to be rivals before we started dating and opened up our bakery called, ‘Victory Cakes’” the freckled man starts. “Changbin hyung and I would always try to outdo each other at the bakery we used to work at. As you can tell, we’re very competitive.” The boys laugh and wrap up their clip before the screen changes and the next team is shown.

Kim Hongjoong and Bang Chan:  
“Hi, we are Chanjoong and we own ‘Berry Bakery!’ We have been married for two and a half years and we just love to bake all kinds of sweets!” They say in unison. They’re wearing matching light brown knitted sweaters and black aprons with koalas and kangaroo patches on them. “We were friends and co-owners of our bakery until we realized that we were destined to be more than friends,” the taller one smiles and reaches to hold the youngers’ hand, who says something along the lines of “I love you so much my sugar bear. All the sugar in the world couldn’t compare to how sweet you are, my husband”. They exchange a small peck on the lips and Jisung almost lets out a loud gagging sound but holds it in after recieving a knowing look from Minho, who is also trying to hold in a laugh.

Lee Minho and Han Jisung:  
Minho and Jisung appear on screen.  
“Ayo wassup, we’re Minsung and we own ‘Booster Bakery!’ We met after our previous boss hired a chocolatier to help around the shop.” Jisung starts, gesturing at Minho. They’re wearing matching mint green sweaters with white aprons. Of course the aprons are decorated with cat doodles. Minho absolutely adored cats and even had three of his own, but they live at his mom’s house. 

“When I started working there, this quokka always stared at me angrily, so I thought he hated me. Now I know it was only because he had a huge crush on me.” Minho says smirking and looks at Jisung. The smaller boy only pouts at him and smacks him lightly on the arm while simultaneously trying to hide his ridiculously red cheeks.

“Hyunggg~ TMI!” Jisung whines to his boyfriend. Minho only smiles at him and ruffles his hair before the two finish their introductions. 

The clip ends and the screen returns to the show’s logo. Jisung bites his lip and puts his hands on his hips. He really hates watching himself on camera. Like did he really sound like that? But the clips had been useful as now he knows the names and capabilities of their rivals. Jisung is confident in his abilities, but that Changlix team seemed to be as competitive as him. He looks up to take a look at said pair only to have them already staring at him with intensity in their eyes. Well, mostly Felix. Now, Jisung may be shy with people he doesn’t know, but he knows this is a competition. He stares back with even more intensity- even squinting his eyes to show that he means business. Judging by their video, this couple is absolutely great at decorating. But that won’t stop Jisung. He’s not here to play. He’s here to win.

Arms wrap around his waist from behind and Jisung turns around to face Minho. 

“Now don’t go fighting with the others before the competition starts, baby.” Jisung creases his eyebrows, “But hyung, they want to fight me!” He complains. At this, Minho peeps over to the Changlix station, and also catches the glares being thrown by the fiery duo. Minho only looks down at the smaller boy in his arms and whispers, “They must know that we’re the ones to beat. So let’s show them what we've got, sweetheart.”

Jisung looks up at his boyfriend and smiles widely. He nods with a determined look and fixes his and Minho’s aprons. He continues assessing the other teams. 

Looking over at team Hyunin, Hyunjin was fixing Jeongin’s bangs and looking at him with stars in his eyes. ‘Ugh. I wish I could be disgusted but that was totally cute,’ Jisung thinks. This duo appear to be candy specialists. Their cakes, pastries, and cookies were all so cute and colourful like them. No matter, Jisung is confident that he and Minho will come out on top. 

He peeks at team Chanjoong. They seem to be humming a song while holding hands and talking. Jisung remembers that these two specialized in fresh and new cupcake flavours and clean decorating. Jisung knew that he really had to keep an eye out on these two. 

“Bakers! Are you ready to hear your baking challenge?” The hosts says gathering their attention. “Today’s theme is ‘Light.’ Whether it be in texture or presentation, it’s up to you. So get ready, because the clock starts in 5...4...3...2...1!” A loud beep starts the game and Jisung almost drags Minho back to their work station. “Okay, so the theme is light. I’m thinking honey-vanilla cupcakes with a while chocolate centre. Also a whipped chocolate frosting at the top” Jisung suggests. “How about we add an isomalt piece at the top? It’ll reflect light.” Says Minho, writing down their ideas. Jisung smiles happily, “That sounds perfect, I’ll start the batter and you start the frosting. We’ll worry about the isomalt after.”

With that, all the bakers start to get into the game. Minho and Jisung don’t know what the others are doing, but Minho could only hope that the judges will appreciate their dish, or he will have to comfort a sad and grumpy Jisung for a whole week or two.  
——  
The cupcakes are in the oven and Minho is just about finished the chocolate frosting. The whole idea was that they could do both light in consistency and also play along with the colour aspect; with vanilla and isomalt being light, and the chocolate being darkness. 

“Honey, can you start with the white chocolate while I do the isomalt?” Minho asks. Jisung replies with an “On it!” And Minho can’t help but laugh fondly at his boyfriend as he scurries away to grab white chocolate and a bowl. Jisung may be a tad bit too competitive, but that’s part of why Minho loves him so much. He works hard and puts 110% effort in everything he does. Except flirting. Yeah, Minho had to take the reins on that one when he had asked Jisung out on a date for the first time. He can still remember a shocked Jisung dropping his whisk on the counter with flushed cheeks. Han Jisung was a fiery one, but he sure knew how to turn him into a puddle of gay- panic. 

“Lino hyung! Can you help me for one second please?” Jisung shouts from his spot in the kitchen. Minho puts the isomalt in the oven and heads over to Jisung who asks him to hold a few bowls in place. 

Distracted by helping Jisung, Minho forgets about the isomalt and rushes over to take the now burnt isomalt out of the oven. Jisung sees this and freaks out- running towards Minho and the tray of smoky failure. “Babe! What do we do? We might run out of time! There’s no way we can use this, everything is burnt!” Jisung is rushing and stressing out, which is never good. Minho pulls Jisung into his chest much to Jisung’s dismay. “Hyung what are you doing? We have to figure out what to do! We don’t have time for this! The others are probably plating up now-” 

Minho shushes him gently and rubs his back soothingly, “Jisungie, we’ve only used 20 minutes of our time. We still have plenty of time to make another batch of isomalt, cool the cupcakes, decorate them, and plate, okay?” Jisung takes a deep breath as his nerves get back in order. He inhales the familiar scent of Minho’s cologne and he relaxes. “I need you to calm down, baby. Just focus on us. Also, try not to attack the other bakers,” the elder jokes. Jisung gives a playful smirk, “No promises!” And shrieks when Minho slaps his bum and tells him to get back to work. Jisung returns to his station more confident and relaxed now. 

After 10 minutes, team Changlix and Hyunin finish at the same time and press their buzzers. The two couples look at one another with a glare. The judges decide to try team Changbin and Felix’ cupcakes first and team Hyunjin and Jeongin’s afterwards.

They may not be the first to finish, but Jisung still knows that the judges will love him and Minho’s cupcakes. They’re almost done as well. They just need the finishing isomalt shards and they’re ready to press the buzzer.

When the judges arrive to try their cupcakes, Minho gives a rundown on their dessert and the judges end up loving their cupcake. It’s also a bonus that THE Kim Seungmin is eating and enjoying their cupcakes. Jisung holds Minho’s hand happily and listens as the judges explain their next task for the confectionary round. 

For this round, Jisung and Minho are feeling a lot more confident. Even receiving looks from the other couples. They decide that they’re going to make coconut cream squares with a fluffy layered sponge cake underneath. 

“Bakers! Unfortunately one of you will have to be eliminated. And sorry, but that team is.... team Hyunin. Sorry bakers, but your tropical cupcakes were too sweet and the almond flavour was a little too overwhelming.” 

The pair nod in understanding and thank the judges and other competitors before walking out the doors. With that, the remaining bakers continue to work on their second task. 

30 minutes roll by and Minho is now piping the coconut cream icing onto their dish. Jisung is at the stove, making candied coconut chips to garnish the dessert when he hears a deep voice speak to him. 

“Even if you copy our dessert, I’m sure it won’t be as good as ours.” Jisung blinks and looks up to see Felix looking at him cockily. Jisung is confused and looks over to the desserts that Changbin is currently adding edible gold leaf to, which looks almost identical to their own. 

“Yeah right, like we’d ever copy something from you two. Why focus on you when I can focus on winning?” Jisung retorts. The red head glares at him, “Just because you won best dessert last round, doesn’t mean you’ll win you know.“ “Sure, but it does mean that my cupcakes were better than yours!” Jisung replies. 

The cameramen and camerawomen were eating this drama up like spaghetti. Hongjoong could have sworn he saw one of the judges grab a bowl of popcorn while watching the drama unfold. As the two boys continue to go back and forth, they looked like two small kittens squabbling about like kindergarteners fighting over crayons. Their squabble is interrupted as Changbin calls over Felix to press the buzzer to signal the judges over.

With that, Felix just shoots him a dirty look and turns to go to his partner, most likely to also whine about Jisung.

Jisung huffs angrily and goes back to his coconut chips. It may not be fancy like gold leaf, but it’s a lot tastier. 

Meanwhile, Minho heard their whole cat fight and was trying to ‘Jeff Don’t Laugh’ at his small boyfriend holding himself back from ending the man’s career. As Minho starts to plate their coconut squares, Jisung comes over, puts the coconut on the counter and burrows under Minho’s arm. Minho giggles and comforts his boyfriend, knowing he needs to cool down after his fight with Felix. He looks over at Changlix and sees Changbin doing the same with the freckled boy. 

Minho holds his boyfriend tighter and kisses him on his temple. “Come on little kitty, time to decorate and press the buzzer.” “One more minute please,” Jisung says muffled by Minho’s sweater. Minho just nods and let’s his baby cling onto him a little longer. 

———

With a hit of the buzzer, the judges and Seungmin make their way over and eat their coconut squares. Overall, the judges say that their treat is very tasty, but one judge says that they should have added more coconut flavour as the sponge cake muted the taste a bit. At this, Jisung’s heart starts to beat erratically at the thought of possibly being eliminated. There’s no way he can lose now! And there’s no way that he would lose to Felix!

After the judges gather to discuss who should be eliminated, Jisung tries to calm himself down. ‘For goodness’ sake Jisung, this is just a baking competition, not the end of the world! But it will be if I lose to Felix and his cute freckles and his fabulous hair. So much cuteness on such an evil person,’ Jisung thinks. 

Minho walks over to Jisung and asks him what he’s thinking about. Jisung looks at him and sighs, “Lino if we lose to the buff baby and Pippi Longstocking, I will be very very upset for many days and will not come out of my cave. I will live only off of bitterness and anger.“ Minho laughs as Jisung pouts at him. “Don’t fret, my love. Even if that does happen, I’ll have to drag you out of your cave that is also my cave and force you to eat delicious and nutritious food. You won’t be able to escape.” 

Jisung smiles, “Hyung that was both very sweet and mildly terrifying.” The older just shrugs and lifts a hand up to brush through Jisung’s fluffy blonde hair.

“Bakers! This was a tough decision, but the team that will be eliminated is...'' as the host starts, Jisung’s hands start to sweat.

“Team Changlix. Your presentation was incredible, but sadly, your mango mousse on the inside was a bit too thick for such a light dish.”

As soon as Jisung hears this, he smirks and looks at Felix, who is now pouting up a storm. Changbin thanks the judges and the remaining couples while dragging his fiancé to the exit. Jisung almost feels bad for him, but earlier he had called Jisung’s shoes ugly. He looks down at his feet. ‘Crocs are extremely comfortable and effective shoes to wear while baking!’ He even added little butterflies and flower buttons on them. 

“Congratulations, team Chanjoong and Minsung! You’ll be moving onto the finals and will be making a wedding cake based on our Light theme. You’ll also be tasked to install light fixtures in your cakes! You’ll have three hours plus the accumulated time you have saved during the previous rounds to work on your cakes. Good luck bakers and the clock starts in 3...2...1!”

“Hyung, a light fixture??? I don’t even know how to change a lightbulb properly!” Jisung says as he rushes to the drawing station to write down ideas. “It’ll be fine sunshine, I used to install those for my cousin’s art pieces. I’ll try my best and we will definitely win, even if our cake looks like it fell down 4 flights of stairs.” Minho smiles as Jisung’s frown is replaced by a fond look. 

Jisung is so lucky to have his boyfriend. At first, he was a little salty at how handsome the older was, but he soon realized that his glaring turned into lovesick longing. The two had talked on several occasions, but even then, Jisung couldn’t look the elder straight in the eyes, or answer without stuttering. He loved hearing Minho talk fondly about his cats and he loved how kind Minho was to everyone. He was happy with just admiring the older man from a distance, so when Minho had asked him to go on a date, he was more than shocked. Jisung was never the mushy type, but ever since he met Minho, he found out how much he loves cuddling, hugs, and all that mushy stuff. 

It takes longer than expected, but after 10 or so minutes, the duo decide on a three layer, lemon raspberry cake with a cream cheese buttercream. They’ll decorate it by making a light gradient that turns lighter at the top. Their theme will be surrounding crystals, so they’ll be dealing with lots and lots of isomalt. Jisung will do the batter, raspberry filling, and decor. While Minho is in charge of the buttercream, light fixture, and fondant. There’s a lot of work to do, but Jisung is ready for this challenge and he knows that Minho is with him.

“Are you ready baby?” Jisung asks, walking to his boyfriend. “Super ready, sweetheart.” The two embrace each other in preparation for this big project. They know the clock is ticking, but this is important. 

“Hey good luck guys! May the best cake win!” Says Chan from their work station. “Thank you! Good luck to you too! You’ll need it, because I don’t plan on losing!” Jisung says playfully. The two teams just laugh and start working on their cakes.

———-  
3 hours pass, and it’s time to fix the lights around the cake. Jisung is just so ready to finish this cake because he’s never made this type before. Even though they had such little time, Jisung has been enjoying making this masterpiece. 

However, when he looks at the other teams’ cake, his confidence lowers a bit seeing such a beautiful white and pink cake with pristine icing work. Overall, the cake was meant to look like a chandelier. They added clear isomalt crystals to add to that effect. Jisung can’t even be angry because the two elder men were such nice people; occasionally shouting encouragement to the younger couple every hour or so. At this point, Jisung doesn’t mind losing if it’s to these two. He’d love to invite them to their house for tea sometimes. But at this moment, he totally wouldn’t mind beating them and winning that sweet, sweet prize money. Maybe with it, they can buy a bigger closet so that Minho could fit more of his bundles inside.

He turns to face his boyfriend, who has his eyebrows furrowed. “You okay, Lino? Want to sit down for a bit?” Minho looks up, “It’s okay sunshine, I just can’t wrap these last lights around the bottom. The length is too short.” He frowns.

“It’s okay honey, everything looks beautiful! You did a great job!” He reassures his boyfriend. Minho takes a deep breath, “I just don’t want to be the reason why we don’t win...”

“Hey, now don’t even worry about that Minho hyung. Besides, the judges will probably mostly judge what’s inside the cake more than this empty spot.” He lifts Minho’s head up with both hands and makes him meet his eyes. He didn’t know that Minho was so serious about this. He thought that it was just him who was competitive, but Minho seems to be stressing out more than him right now. 

“15 more minutes!” The host reminds the contestants. Jisung gives Minho one more gentle smile before they do their finishing touches. Luckily, both teams accumulated a lot of baking time, so they finished everything relatively on time. It was now just up to the judges who would be the winner of the day.

Like the other rounds, the judges will judge their presentation and the taste of their cakes. After seeing both teams’ cakes, they thought that they were both beautiful, so the decision will be made by how the cakes taste. The judges eat a slice of each cake and all 4 bakers are extremely nervous. 

“Gentlemen, your cakes were both beautiful and represented the theme very well. Team Minsung, your combination of sweet and tart raspberry was amazing. Team Chanjoong, your pink velvet and isomalt finishes were delightful, but we can only have one winner.” 

“My vote goes to Chan and Hongjoong.”

“My vote goes to Minho and Jisung.”

“I thought both of your cakes were so lovely, but my vote goes to... Minho and Jisung.”

The two boyfriends look at each other in a happy shock and smother each other in a hug. If there weren’t so many cameras, Jisung would totally give a huge smooch to Minho right now.

“Congratulations, boys!” Says Chan and Hongjoong as they come over to hug the two younger men. They form a group hug and Jisung is happy that he got to do all of this with his boyfriend. 

After the shock dies down, Minho and Jisung exchange numbers with Chan and Hongjoong to schedule a hangout. Now everybody can finally go home and rest after the long and stressful day.  
———

After their drive home, both boys flopped onto their couch in the living room in exhaustion. Today felt like 3 days and their legs hurt a bit from standing and running all over the kitchen. 

“I’m so happy we won baby. I couldn’t bear to see you upset if we didn’t. Especially if it was because of me.” Minho says. Jisung turns his head to look at him, “Oh hyung, is that why you were so worried earlier? I know I joke around a lot, but I really wouldn’t be too upset about losing. I didn’t know it worried you so much... I’m sorry you felt pressured.” The younger boy apologizes. 

“No need to apologize, Jisungie. I would just have rather seen you happy than disappointed. I know how much it meant to you, since it’s something you enjoy so much.”

Jisung sits up and straddles Minho’s lap. He leans close and holds Minho’s face in his sweater paws. “I’m just so glad you were there with me, my love. Thank you for calming me down and comforting me. Jisung wraps his arms around Minho and stuffs his face at the crook of his neck. 

“Of course Jisung, I’ll always be here for you just like you’re always here for me.” Minho brings his boyfriend’s head up to face him. He wraps his arms around Jisung’s small waist and kisses him softly. 

They spend the evening lazily kissing and cuddling each other while exchanging “I love yous” and cheesy lines. If Jisung had told his past self that he would end up sitting on the cute chocolatier’s lap and confidently saying, “I love you” to him, he would’ve told him he was crazy. 

————

A month later, Minho wakes up on a beautiful Saturday morning and stretches a bit. He slept in as he and Jisung were off that day. He hears a sleepy grumble and looks down. On his chest lies his beautiful boyfriend in all his chubby cheeked glory. His right cheek is squished on Minho and he just can’t believe that the little bundle in his arms is his boyfriend. Even after 4 years, he’s still grateful to have found someone as kind, brave, passionate, and loving as Han Jisung. 

He takes this time to appreciate Jisung’s features from his eyelashes to his heart shaped lips. He checks the time. It’s 10:54. We should get ready at 12 and leave by 1:00. ‘Hopefully Chan and Hongjoong hyung set everything up...’ Minho says to himself.

He looks at his bedside table where the ring box is hidden and smiles. It’s 10:54 in the morning and by 2:00, he hopes to make Jisung his fiancé. 

Spoiler alert: he says yes.


End file.
